


Un bon transfert

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [420]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Benjamin espère qu'il n'a pas fait une erreur en changeant de club.
Relationships: Benoît Costil/Benjamin Lecomte
Series: FootballShot [420]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Un bon transfert

Un bon transfert

  
Benjamin a de quoi rire depuis qu'il est passé de Montpellier à Monaco, le soutien des supporters a doublé (son salaire aussi), les chamailleries entre coéquipiers semblent plus universelles maintenant, peu importe réellement, c'est la même chose avec plus de nationalités. Il y a aussi plein de choses qui sont devenues pires : Ses prestations sont évidemment devenues plus regardées, jugées, interprétées par les médias, et dieu sait qu'il a vraiment du travail quand il voit le niveau de la défense de Monaco... Ça s'est amélioré depuis quelques temps mais ils ont eu du mal à se mettre dans le bain de la Ligue 1 pendant plusieurs mois. C'était plutôt humiliant par moment de se retrouver sur le terrain quand l'équipe adverse semblait déterminée à finir avec un score à deux chiffres...

  
''Tu sais que tu t'es niqué en allant à Monaco ?'' Benoît lui demande un jour quand ils sont seuls dans leur lit

''Non ?'' Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de relever un sourcil

''Tu as vraiment pensé qu'aller dans un club qui se reconstruit petit à petit après une phase de succès était une bonne idée ?''

''Je voulais juste rejoindre un nouveau club pour me changer les idées, Montpellier était répétitif.''

''Dis plutôt que tu n'y avais pas réfléchi.''

''On me l'avait bien vendu, ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute.'' 

''En tout cas, j'espère pour toi qu'ils vont apprendre à défendre pour que tu puisses découvrir des compétitions internationales.''

''J'espère aussi.''

  
Benjamin repose sa tête sur la poitrine de Benoît en essayant de s'imaginer avec une belle coupe. Son transfert n'a pas été une mauvaise idée, il doit s'en convaincre.

  
Fin


End file.
